The Eighth Millennium Item
by Samara13
Summary: Sequel to The Millennium Virus. In his quest to find the eighth Millennium Item before Azul does, Atem finds more than he thought he would.   This is NOT going to be a romance story. BEEN A LONG TIME BUT NEW CHAPTER ON!
1. Chapter 1

_Arwen: We're back! _

_Yeah..._

_Arwen: Someone's grumpy..._

_*sigh* School's work is getting me off writing._

_Arwen: Well, school is more important. And that would be the reason why we won't update on a regular base by the way. _

_I know. And I've got a surprise for you by the way. Well onto the sequel!_

_Arwen: What surprise?_

_I'm not gonna tell you you'll have to find out. *little dark smile*_

"Wow." Joey sighed. "I thought it was just a dream."

"It would be pretty weird if we had all the same dream, wouldn't it Joey?" Tea said.

"Yeah..."

"The problem now is that I have no idea _what _the eighth Millennium Item is or _where_ to find it." Yugi sighed.

They were in their classroom, having their lunch break.

"Ey guysh loosh!" Tristan said through his mouth full of sandwich.

The others looked through the window. A girl was walking towards the school. She seemed their age.

"Is she new, I've never seen her before." Tea said.

At that moment, the school bell rang. The gang quickly cleaned their tables. The teacher came in, followed by the girl they had just seen outside. Between the other students, Bakura walked into the room. The Millennium Ring was still around his neck, but it was the kind Bakura. He sat two tables behind Joey.

"Class, this is Saya, she's new in town and will be in our class from now on." The teacher said.

"Wow she looks a lot like Yugi... only taller." Tristan whispered to Joey, who was sitting behind him only one place to the left.

The girl had black hair in a ponytail and she had yellow spikes by her forehead just like Yugi's only hers were all pointing left down. Her eyes had the same colour purple. Yugi frowned. He didn't see the resemblance. Saya took place next to Tea. The lesson continued as normal, except for Tristan glancing at Bakura once in a while.

"What was going on?" Joey asked while the group walked to the game shop.

Tristan shot him a confused look.

"Yeah why were you looking at Bakura all the time?" Yugi asked.

"Oh that!" He shouted. "His Millennium Ring kept shining in my eye."

"You mean, it started to glow?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, or the sun shined on it or something."

Yugi frowned and didn't respond.

_**Do you know what that can mean?**_

_Yes, another Millennium Item was in your classroom Yugi. _

_**The only thing that was new after the lunch break was the new girl...**_

_Better keep an eye on her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter people!_

_Arwen: Yeah…so what's my surprise?_

_I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait._

_Arwen: You know I can't wait._

_Yes, I know. *little smile*_

The last ring of the school bell echoed through the corridors as Yugi and his friends made their way outside.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yugi sighed.

They walked through the school gate.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" Tristan asked pointing to a figure in the distance.

Tea smacked Yugi to the shoulder.

"Follow her."

Yugi frowned.

"If you want to find out if she got the eighth item, you'll have to take action." She said.

Joey and Tristan nodded. Yugi sighed and started to run after the figure.

"Hey..." He panted when he finally caught up with her.

"Uhm...hey." "I don't want to be rude but who are you?" Saya said.

"Oh sorry, I'm Yugi Muto, I'm in your class."

"Okay, I'm Saya."

"So...do you play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I love that game." "Wait a minute...aren't you the champion of the Duellist Kingdom tournament and the Battle City tournament?"

"Yeah that's me." Yugi said feeling his head turn red.

"Yeah I saw you on television." Saya continued. "You've got a pretty good strategy."

"Thanks." "My grandfather owns a game shop, wanna come?"

There was a small hesitation on Saya's face.

"Sure, sounds fun."

They walked on without saying anything and soon they arrived at the game shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi yelled.

"Welcome back Yugi, I see you brought a new friend." Grandpa Muto said as he walked into the shop.

"I'm Saya sir, nice to meet you." The girl said as she gave the old man a hand.

"She's new in our class and a Duellist." Yugi said.

"Really, who taught you the game?" Grandpa Muto asked.

"Uhm...I sort of figured it out myself." Saya said.

Yugi noticed she was rubbing her left wrist when she said that.

"Well I'll leave you kids to it, I've got a lot of organising to do in the shop."

"Wanna duel?" Yugi asked.

"I'm interested to see the famous Yugi Muto duel." Saya said while she and Yugi went to the living room.

Yugi lay down the play mat and his deck. Saya lay down hers as well. They both drew five cards.

"I'll begin." Yugi said as he drew another one. "I put Gaya the Fierce Knight in attack." "I end my turn."

A little smile showed on Saya's face. She drew her next card.

"I put one card in face down defence mode and end my turn."

_I don't trust her Yugi, something isn't right..._

_**Nonsense, she can't mean any harm, she's just a bit nervous 'cause she's new.**_

_Watch my words Yugi, there's more to her than meets the eye..._

"Hello, it's your turn."

Yugi looked up to see Saya's face with a raised eye brow.

"Oh sorry."

He looked at his new card but something shined in his eye. He looked down to see that Saya's sleeve had moved and he could see something gold shine around her left wrist.

_**A Millennium Item!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_We saw Pirates of the Caribbean 4!_

_Arwen: Yeah we did._

_A recommendation for everyone who's into pirates and of course Johnny Depp, but back to Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Yugi kept staring at the little gold he could see on the girl's wrist. Unfortunately she moved a bit and her sleeve covered it again.

"I...I put one card in face down defence mode and attack your monster with Gaya." Yugi said.

"Too bad." Saya said.

She turned her card to face up.

"Wall of Illusion, your Gaya is going back to your hand."

Yugi took his card back and Saya drew a card.

"I put my Summoned Skull in attack mode and attack your face down card."

"Hey I've got a Summoned Skull too." Yugi said while he removed his Beaver Warrior.

"I know."

The door of the living room opened and Tea, Joey and Tristan walked in.

"Hey Yug, what's up?" Joey act very poorly.

"Hey Saya, are you a duellist too?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I duel for a couple of years now."

"Did you sign in for some tournaments?" Tristan asked.

"No not yet, but if you'll excuse me I'm duelling."

Tristans head turned red in a second.

_I don't trust her. _

_**I'm starting to have second thoughts as well...**_

Yugi looked at his hand. But he didn't have time to make his move. Joey accidently knocked over his glass of soda he brought in and Saya was just in time to save her deck. The sleeve of her shirt moved and now he could see her upper arm.

The eighth Millennium Item shined brightly in the sunlight. It was a bracelet that was entwined with a ring by a thin golden chain. The familiar eye was in the middle of the bracelet.

"I'm so..." Joey said.

Everyone stared at the bracelet. Suddenly everything went dark, the living room disappeared and now the five were back in the Shadow Realm.

"Saya, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I think you know what I'm doing Yugi Muto." Saya said.

"O man, visiting the Shadow Realm twice in two days...not good." Tristan said.

"You're in danger, you need to give your item to Shadi!" Yugi said.

Suddenly the Millennium Bracelet began to shine. Saya grew a few inches, her golden spikes slowly moved around her forehead, her hair went loose and grew and her eyes looked sharper.

"I should give up my Millennium Item?"

The woman laughed. Now the puzzle began to shine and Atem stood in front of her.

"Now why should I do that?"

"Like Yugi said, you're in danger, both of you." "An evil spirit is after the items to take over the world."

The Yami laughed.

"As far as I know, _you _should give _me_ your Millennium Puzzle."

"Is that why Saya duelled with Yugi?"

The Yami smiled.

"Uhm...does anyone else see the resemblance between those two?" Joey whispered.

"Yeah it's scary." Tristan said.

"Why do you want my puzzle?" Atem asked.

The Yami took a mindful face.

_**Don't tell him!**_

_I think we can trust them...something seems familiar about that Yami._

_**Okay, if you think so.**_

"I have no memories and have no idea how my spirit came into the bracelet, but what I do know is that it is my task to collect the Millennium Items."

"You seem to have a good heart Yami, but you have to understand we only try to help you." Atem said. "Will you let us?"

The bracelet began to shine and soon Saya nodded.

"But I won't give you the bracelet, I'll only help with that evil spirit."


	4. Chapter 4

_Arwen: Fourth chapter already, we're on the move. _

_Yeah pretty much. _

_Arwen: Something's on your mind, isn't there?_

_Well, I'm afraid our readers will think this is going to be a SayaxYugi story..._

_Arwen: But it isn't..._

_I know._

_Arwen: Well then there's nothing to worry about, right?_

_Yeah you're right, thanks Arwen!_

_Arwen: No problem. I'm the best..._

"Uman!" A dark voice sounded.

The Egyptian slowly opened his eyes. Dark clouds were surrounding him. He stood up.

"Uman you fool!"

The servant clenched when he heard that stern voice.

"Y...yes my Pharaoh...?"

The dark figure of Pharaoh Azul emerged from the darkness.

"You failed on me."

"My Pharaoh, I did everything I could!" Uman cried.

"I should have left you in the prison of the Shadow Realm...luckily for you, I need your assistance."

"Everything, absolutely everything for my Pharaoh!"

Azul smiled evilly.

"I need to find the eighth Millennium Item, as the other Items as well."

Azul's eyes spoke pure hate as he said that sentence.

"Shadi was powerful enough to hide the items from me once again, but I have a feeling that the Millennium Puzzle is in the possession of that boy again..." Azul said, more speaking to himself than to his servant.

"W...what can I do Pharaoh?"

"You will go back to the real world and track that boy down." "No doubt he's looking for the eighth item as well."

"What about you, my Pharaoh?"

"Shadi's little sorcery made me weak." "But once I've gotten my strength back, I will find out where he's left the other six items."

A dark smile crawled upon his face and a very creepy laugh followed it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nooooo!_

_Arwen: Noooo!_

_For those who think: What the bloody hell are those two doing?, we just found out that our top five most favourite DM monster is Forbidden in the trading card game, Dark Magician of Black Chaos But let our grief not let you of reading the next chapter._

_Arwen: Who decides which cards are being Forbidden, I bet they would like to have a trip to the Shadow Realm. *dark smile* *hands rubbing against each other*_

"Okay, so there's a demonic Pharaoh ghost named Azul, who wants all the Millennium Items so that he can come back to this world, so that he can rule over us as he once did, more than 5000 years ago."

"Yep." Yugi said.

"Wow." Saya sighed.

They were in the Muto's living room again, along with Yugi's friends.

"Don't forget that creepy museum guy who turned out to be that evil Pharaoh's servant." Tristan said.

"We don't have to worry about him anymore, Shadi locked him up in the Shadow Realm, right?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

_I'm not sure that was the last we've seen from Uman._

_**Why not? No one can escape from there without the power of the Millennium Items that Shadi has.**_

_It's true that Shadi, for being the protector of the items, could escape from his imprison, but that does not mean an evil sorcerer as Azul cannot do the same._

Yugi frowned.

"But what do we do now we've found the eighth item?" Tea asked.

"I think we can best go to Ishizu and Marik, perhaps they know what to do." Yugi said.

"You think they've gone back to Egypt?" Tristan asked.

"Who are Ishizu and Marik?" Saya asked.

"They were the holders of the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Rod." Yugi said.

"Maybe they're in the museum." Tristan said.

Everybody looked at him.

"And why is that?" Tea asked.

"Duh, because that's where we saw them last and that Shadi guy knows we need them to protect the eighth item." Joey said.

Now everyone looked at the blond guy with open mouth.

"That...actually makes sense." Yugi said smiling.

"So...we're going to the museum?" Saya asked.

"I guess so." Yugi said.

It was a long trip to the museum. Over eight Duellists insisted on Duelling Yugi, luckily he had Joey and Tristan to get rid of them. It was pretty crowded in the Egyptian section. A whole elementary school was visiting.

"We'll never find them." Joey moaned.

"Hey guys!" Tea signed on the other side of the room.

She pointed to the entrance of the Egyptian Section. Ishizu was standing in the corner.

"Hey Ishizu!" Yugi greeted.

"Yugi, it's good to see you." She said "How did you know we were here?"

"Well it was actually Joey who came up with the idea to look here."

"We found the eighth...Aaaauwh!"

Tristan held his foot up and jumped up and down on one leg.

"You're not supposed to talk over that in public!"Tea hissed.

"We have to find a quiet place, where's Marik?" Yugi asked.

"He went walking around the museum to see if any of you were here."

"I guess we'll have to wait until the school trip is over." Tea said.

Marik joined them at that moment.

"I'm glad to see everyone is safe." He said. "Though we already knew cause Shadi defeated Pharaoh Azul."

The Millennium Puzzle began to shine.

"We are not sure if Azul is defeated." Atem said.

"My Pharaoh, Shadi used the power of the Millennium Items to defeat Pharaoh Azul."

"He may have lost than, but there's no guarantee he won't come back."

"Yes Pharaoh."

_I'd wish he'd stop calling me Pharaoh._

_**I know it's annoying, but it's the rules they must follow as Gravekeepers.**_

_I know that Yugi, but it's still making me feel awkward. _

The schoolchildren walked pass them and left the Egyptian section. Now they were the only ones there. Ishizu locked the door.

"Now where is the eighth Millennium Item."

All of them looked at Saya.

_It feels weird. For all these years we have tried to keep me and my item a secret and now we're surrounded by strangers who want to know everything about it..._

_**I know but...I really think we can trust them. **_

The Millennium Bracelet began to shine.

"This is the eighth Millennium Item." Yami said while pulling up her sleeve.

But Marik and Ishizu did not pay attention to it. They fell on their knees.

"My princess, it is an honour to finally see you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Arwen: Oooh this is getting exiting. Oh by the way, we have only seen the Duellist Kingdom and a little part of Battle City, so a big part of this is made up. Please don't hate my hikari for this!_

_Ah thanks Arwen!_

_Arwen: If they hate you, they'll hate me..._

"P…princess?" Yami asked.

"For many generations of the grave keepers, they passed on the rumour that Pharaoh Aknamkanon had two children." Ishizu said.

"But that is impossible, my memories have returned." Atem said. "Why can't I remember her?"

"Perhaps it is better for the princess to get her own memories back." Marik said while looking at his sister, who nodded.

"You can make that happen?" Yami asked eagerly.

"There's a stone tablet that might unlock your memories, my princess." Ishizu said.

Everyone looked at the dark wall on which the tablet hang.

"You think it will work?" Tea asked.

"I can at least try." The Yami said while walking towards the tablet.

The rest of the gang quickly followed.

"Pharaoh, maybe you should join her." Ishizu said.

Atem nodded. Both of them put their hands on the tablet.

_Everything around them shattered. Only the two of them and the tablet remained. Suddenly images appeared around them rapidly. _

_Two young children, boy and girl were playing in the sand; two teenagers were listening to their teacher. _

_The princess opened her eyes. She was sitting at a table, next to Atem. _

"_Princess Arwen, how do you think about my decision?" _

_She looked up to see her father looking at her and suddenly she remembered everything. _

"_No father, I do not want you to create objects that even match the powers of Ra, let stand greater." _

"_I agree with Arwen father, this is too dangerous." The fifteen year old Atem said._

"_My brother, I know that you want your family's support, but they are mere children." Akhenaden said. _

"_You are right, my family's support means a lot to me and I choose to follow their advice." Pharaoh Aknamkanon said firmly._

_Akhenaden frowned. _

"_I declare this gathering to be ended." Aknamkanon said. _

_Everyone stood up and left the gather room. _

"_Arwen, we need to study our hieroglyphs." Atem said. _

_Both of the teenagers headed to the library. _

"_You dare to refuse an order of the Pharaoh?" _

_Atem and Arwen quickly hid behind a pillar. Their uncle and some of the Priests were standing a few meters away from them. _

"_If Pharaoh Aknamkanon would have a request for us, he'd let us know himself." One of the Priests said. _

"_You are forgetting that the Pharaoh is my brother and he trusts me before anyone else." Akhenaden said firm. _

"_Of course, my apologies." The Priest said. _

"_Now you will go to the small village of Kul-Elna with a small group of our soldiers." "We will need 99 souls in order to make the gold that we need to protect Egypt." "Do you understand?" Akhenaden asked. _

"_Yes sir, I understand." _

_Suddenly everything around the two children shattered and they were floating in darkness._

Atem opened his eyes. He lay on the ground, surrounded by his friends.

"Wow man, are you two alright?" Joey asked.

Arwen was already sitting up, staring at her Millennium Bracelet with disgust.

"My princess, my Pharaoh, what did you see?" Ishizu asked.

Atem stood up and looked at the tablet.

"We saw Akhenaden betray our father." He said.

"So you really are brother and sister?" Tristan asked.

Both Yami's nodded.

"And your name?" Tea asked.

"My name is Princess Arwen."


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG I just had my first exam! And I think it went pretty good..._

_Arwen: You think you did good?_

_Yeah...let's just hope I've got the same prediction skills as the Millennium Necklace _

The dark clouds of the Shadow Realm hovered above the equally dark ground. Pharaoh Azul made his way through it with strong steps. A little smile curled on his face. He had finally found the six remaining items. After walking on for a couple of minutes he stood still. In front of him was a thin wall of green light.

"So Shadi, is this all you can do?" He muttered to himself.

Pharaoh Azul muttered an enchantment and the wall of light disappeared. Satisfied he walked on.

"Ah there you are..." He said.

The Rod, Ring, Necklace, Scales and Eye were hovering a few meters away from him. Azul ran the last bit and wanted to take the Rod. Before he could even touch it, a green bolt of lightning went through his arm.

"Aaaah...what is this?"

"You were wrong Pharaoh Azul, that was not all I could do."

Shadi emerged from the shadows.

"I could have known you had something else up your sleeve Shadi." Azul said.

"And I knew you would find the items." "So I have protected them with my own magic."

Azul's eyes went to Shadi's neck. The Millennium Key was still in his possession. He smiled.

"You forgot something in your brilliant plan Shadi." "And it's hanging around your neck."

Azul cast a spell within a few seconds but Shadi just smiled. A green shield covered the Key when Azul's red lightning tried to hit it. Azul groaned.

"Did you really think that I would forget my own item?"

"Those items belong to me, after everything Pharaoh Arratep did, it's my right to own them!"

"These items will never belong to you!" Shadi said stern.

Azul made more enchantments and suddenly Shadi was surrounded by red lightning. Shadi was not impressed and made enchantments of his own. A green flash followed, and the lightning was gone.

"You have to put up more than that to beat me."

A battle between red and green light followed. Both magicians did not cave. Suddenly a black string of lightning went through the red and hit Shadi. The magician fell on the ground and shivered. He was covered in black smoke and couldn't move anymore.

"What is this?" Shadi asked.

"A new trick of mine.""So you can see, you're never too old to learn, even when you're more than 5080 years old."

Pharaoh Azul walked to the floating items and wanted to take the Millennium Rod. The green lightning stung him again. Azul cursed heavily. He muttered an enchantment and both his hands were covered in black smoke, the same that held Shadi. With an satisfied smile he took the Rod and the Ring. He looked at them carefully. Suddenly he was hit by an green orb.

"What?"

Shadi managed to get his magic through Azul's.

"I guess these will do for now..."

With a bang, Pharaoh Azul had disappeared and the black smoke around Shadi faded. The magician stood up and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark in the attic room of Yugi Muto. Only a small string of moonlight managed to get through the curtains. The small boy was asleep. The Millennium Puzzle was next to him on the bed. His Yami, Pharaoh Atem, was wandering through the many stairs and corridors.

"It's been half a year since I've been here, but it feels like just a week." Atem thought as he climbed one of the many stairs.

He opened the door that was at the end of it and walked in. Suddenly he felt the presence of another spirit.

"My Pharaoh, it is good to see you again."

Shadi bowed in front of him.

"Shadi, what are you doing here?"

"I come to warn you, Pharaoh." "Pharaoh Azul has defeated me with his magic and stole the Millennium Rod and Ring."

"But that's awful!"

"You have to be careful Pharaoh, Pharaoh Azul will come after your Puzzle, and Princess Arwen's Bracelet."

"Wait...how do you know about Arwen?"

"The answer to that question will remain unsolved until the time is right."

Shadi's figure began to fade.

"Wait, how can I defeat Azul?" Atem asked.

But it was too late, Shadi was already gone. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.

"Yes how _can_ you defeat me?"

**Outside the Puzzle**

Yugi was rolling around. Something was disturbing his sleep. Suddenly he woke up and sat up right. He was panting.

Normally a person who would have seen Yugi would have thought he had a nightmare, but Yugi knew better. Something wasn't right with the spirit in his Millennium Puzzle. Yugi closed his eyes for a second, than opened them. He was standing in a corridor, between two doors. The boy chose the metal door and opened it.

Light came from some candles in the corners, but the shadows still made the maze of stairs and corridors look eerie. Yugi took a few steps. Normally he could easily sense Atem's whereabouts, but now it was very weak.

After walking on for who knows how long, he finally saw an open door at the end of a stairs.

Why would that door be open? He thought while walking on the stairs.

The room was dark. The two candles in the corners were smoking, the only remaining evidence of the flames that must have been there just a few minutes ago.

"Atem, are you in here?" Yugi asked.

He noticed his voice was trembling. He took a few steps inside. Suddenly he heard something. It was almost unnoticeable, but it came from the far wall. Yugi gathered all his courage and crossed the room. Halfway, he could vaguely see a figure laying on the floor.

"Atem!"

Yugi ran the last few meters and fell on his knees.

"What happened?"

Atem was shaking heavily and had his eyes closed. Sweat was running off his head.

"I gotta get you out of here!"

Yugi grabbed Atem's blue jacket and managed to drag him out of the room, on top of the stairs. In the light of the many candles, Yugi could see his Yami properly.

"Come on, wake up!"

The boy started to shake the unconscious body in an attempt of getting him open his eyes. Finally after a long, frightening time, it worked. Atem's eyelids fluttered.

"What happened to you?"

Atem looked around him and at Yugi before having a worse coughing fit.

"Azul...in Puzzle..." "Got...me..."

Those last two words froze Yugi's soul.

"What...what do you mean?"

"More...powerful ma...gic."

"Wha...what like...Duel Monster cards?" Yugi almost whispered.

Instead of answering, he hold his stomach. Suddenly black lightning surrounded him and Atem started to scream and tears were running off his face. Yugi was frozen, he had no idea what to do.

This...this can't be...I mean, it's _Atem_, he never screams, never cries...

Suddenly reality kicked in.

I have to do something, but what? Who could help a 5000 year old spirit?


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi ran and ran. Sweat and tears ran off his face. He held the Millennium Puzzle close to his chest, like holding a baby. Finally he had reached the hotel in which Ishizu and Marik stayed.

"Please open the door, it's me Yugi!"

After a few minutes, a sleepy Marik appeared.

"What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer but bolted into the small living room.

"Yugi?" Ishizu asked when she entered the living room as well.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked again while closing the door.

"It's Atem, something's wrong with him, Azul got in the puzzle and attacked him!"

Both Ishtars gasped and the thing Yugi feared most came true.

"I...I don't think we can do something to help Yugi..." Marik said softly.

"What?" Yugi whispered.

"We cannot enter the Millennium Items without any of our own." Ishizu explained.

"But...Azul doesn't have any too, does he?" Yugi asked confused.

Marik and Ishizu shake their heads.

"Unless..." Ishizu muttered.

"Unless?" Yugi asked.

"Unless Pharaoh Azul found a way to get through Shadi's defence."

"But that would mean that Pharaoh Azul has the Millennium Items." Marik said with a dark tone.

"Perhaps, but if that is the case, maybe Shadi saw chance to warn Pharaoh Atem." Ishizu said looking at Yugi. "Is there any chance you can use mind shift with the Pharaoh?"

Yugi looked at the eye on the middle of his puzzle.

"I can try..."

The boy closed his eyes and stood in the corridor. He ran into Atem's maze and soon he had found the stairs on which Atem's unconscious body lay.

"Atem wake up please!"

Yugi grabbed Atem's shoulders and began to shake him.

"Come on, we need to mind switch so they can help you!" Yugi cried out.

Tears run down his face again. Atem didn't respond.

"You can't do this...you just can't..." Yugi muttered. "After all we've been through together...you can't leave me like this..." "Not again..."

Atem's eyelids began to flicker and his fingers cringed.

"I...I'm not...g...going anywhere."

Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and smiled. He then closed his eyes and let Atem in his body.

Ishizu and Marik looked at Yugi, who was sitting in their couch with his eye closed.

"What's keeping him so long?" Marik asked.

Suddenly a shiver went through the body and they were looking at Atem.

"Marik quick get some water and a towel!" Ishizu ordered when Pharaoh Atem fell on his side.

Her brother quickly ran to the kitchen, while Ishizu rolled the Pharaoh on his back.

"Pharaoh, can you hear me?"

Atem nodded while keeping his eyes closed.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Azul...no...first...Shadi."

Marik came back in and gave his sister a bowl with water along with a towel. She drenched the towel with water and gently put it on the Pharaoh's head.

"Shadi came...into the...puzzle..."

"To warn you that Pharaoh Azul got a Millennium Item?" Marik asked.

Atem nodded with a fast confused look. But then he remembered his conversation with Yugi inside the puzzle. At that moment, a huge pain went through his body and black lightning surrounded him. He heard Marik's surprised scream and Ishizu's gasp.

"What is this for magic?" Marik asked.

"Pharaoh Azul must have increased his powers." Ishizu said.

"But what can we do?"

"There is only one person who can help." "But I don't know how we can get to him..."


	10. Chapter 10

Saya was sitting at her desk, reading a book. It was in the middle of the night, but she wasn't even near tired. She looked up by hearing a strange noise and rolled her chair around.

"What is that?" She muttered with big eyes.

Her floor had suddenly become fluid and a man in white robes appeared. Saya jumped up and climbed upon her bed.

"Wh...who are you?" She squeaked.

"I am Shadi."

"Y...you're the one that saved everyone from Azul?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to princess Arwen."

"Oh..., why?" Saya said while she climbed off her bed.

"This is something between the princess and me."

Saya hesitated, but the man somehow calmed her down. She therefore closed her eyes and let the Yami take over.

"My Princess." Shadi said while kneeling down.

"Stand up please, you don't have to do that for me."

Shadi smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"The Pharaoh is in great danger princess." "I'm afraid the only way to save him, is to break my word and let you regain the memories I've sworn to keep locked away."

"What are you talking about?" Arwen asked.

"I'm talking about the moment you retained the bracelet."

Arwen took a quick look at the golden object around her wrist.

"It is made by murder..."

"But it was your bravery that almost set free the 99 murdered souls my princess." "Now let me take you to that night."

_Once again the room shattered. Arwen and Shadi travelled through darkness until a dark corridor formed around them. _

"_Hurry princess, they must not see you." _

_Arwen quickly followed the man in the white robes. They hid behind a pillar when a small group of men came by._

"_...just has been completed." "There isn't a living soul left in Kul-Elna my lord." _

"_Very well, you have gathered all of it?" The voice of Aknaden asked. _

"_Yes my lord..." _

_There was a trembling in the man's voice. _

"_Let's proceed to the temple then." _

"_Shouldn't we wake your father princess, or your brother?" Shadi asked._

"_No Shadi, first we need to find proof." "Let's follow them." _

_Shadi sighed and followed the fifteen year old girl to the stables. Aknaden and his followers were already gone, but the tracks from their horses were clear. _

"_My princess, it is my duty to keep you safe, you should stay." _

_Arwen was already on her horse. "The only way to keep me safe is to join me to that temple Shadi, or should I go alone?" _

_Shadi got on his own horse. "Of course not princess." _

"_Please call me Arwen Shadi, like you used too when we were young." _

"_We still are young princess, we only have gotten more responsibility's."_

_They rode out of the stables into the cold dessert night. It was a long ride, in which none spoke. _

"_Look there it is!" Arwen said as she pointed to a building rising from the sand. _

_They left their horses not too close and sneaked towards the entrance._

"_I really do think we should alarm your family princess, or Mahad."_

"_Mahad would not have let me leave the palace, Shadi." "Now come on." _

_Shadi could not say a word as Arwen was already gone inside. He found her standing against the wall next to the passage to another room. A small group of people were standing in front of a large stone. _

"_They just poured the blood and bones into a bowl..." Arwen whispered. "You know what to do, right?" _

_Shadi nodded, although his mind told him not too. They watched how the gold that was found in Kul-Elna was melted and mixed with the bones and blood. _

"_We only have to get one of them, one of the items and the rest will be useless." _

_They watched as the yellow fluid was pour into symbols from the large stone. _

"_With these items, we shall save Egypt from all our enemy's." Aknaden said evilly. _

_He opened a large book and began to pronounce some sort of spell out of it. The fluid began to stir and in all of them, an eye formed. Shadi looked to his right and saw the determination of which Arwen looked towards the stone. _

"_You're not going back to the palace, are you princess?" "You never planned to take one of the items to your father..." _

_She smiled. "No Shadi, I intend to leave and take one of the items with me." "I will make sure no one can use the dark power of these items combined, for no one will know it were eighth." _

_Shadi closed his eyes and nodded. "And my part in this plan?" _

"_I would have hoped you would protect the other seven from getting in the wrong hands, as you did with me." _

_He opened his eyes and looked into his friend's. Her long black/violet hair tied into a knot with the last end hanging in her neck. She still wore the crown with the similar eye around her forehead. _

"_I will my princess." _

"_Excellent, now pack the items carefully, I wish to surprise my brother." The voice of Aknaden said. _

"_Now!" _

_Arwen sneaked into the room just as all the men were standing towards the stone. Shadi took a deep breath and stepped into the door. _

"_What is all this?" _

"_Servant, what are you doing here?" Aknaden asked surprised, but also mad. _

_In this moment, Arwen leaped forward and grabbed the bracelet that was closest to her. It felt warm, but didn't burn._

"_Stopping you from this evil plan!" She yelled._

_Now everyone turned to her. _

"_Princess Arwen..." _

"_Yes uncle, I cannot believe you would betray your own brother." _

"_Betray?" One of the soldiers asked. "This is the will of the Pharaoh my princess." _

"_She has gone mad, mad for power because of the jealousy for her father and brother, the future Pharaoh, cease her!" Aknaden screamed. _

_All the soldiers now came towards her, but she was prepared. She had secretly been studying the ancient spell book of her father and had found the only spell that would fit in her plan. Arwen closed her eyes and began chanting in the similar way her uncle did before. _

"_NO STOP HER!" _

_A green light covered her but also Shadi. _

"_What's happening my lord?" One of the soldiers asked. _

_Aknaden did not answer. His mind was working at top speed. This was a spell from the ancient book from his brother, but he did not know which one. _

_A tear fell from Arwens cheek as she looked one more time at her lifelong friend. He would regain the power to protect the other seven items as she would disappear along with the one item she was holding. One room filling flash of green light and she was gone, as was Shadi. _

_All the soldiers were looking around, confused. _

"_Now, what are you waiting for, pack the seven items and take them to the palace!" Aknaden ordered. _


	11. Chapter 11

Arwen fell on Saya's bed, back into reality. She was panting and a tear fell off her face. Her long hair fell over her face.

"You should not have given me back that memory Shadi!" "If Azul finds it..."

"I am sorry princess, but it was the only way for you to help Pharaoh Atem."

"What do you mean, help Atem?"

"He is under a curse of Pharaoh Azul, only you can help him."

"Where is he?"

**Back at the hotel**

"What should we do now?" Marik asked panicked. "We can't get to Shadi."

The Pharaoh had passed out and Yugi was sitting in the couch now, as panicked as Marik was.

"We got to help him, there's no time to waste!"

Ishizu was walking around the room trying to find a solution. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door. Who could that be?

"Maybe it's Pharaoh Azul..." Marik whispered scared.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pharaoh Azul is still in the Shadow World." Ishizu said.

Despite her last sentence, she looked through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Shadi, princess Arwen!"

"No time to lose Ishizu, we need to hurry." Shadi said.

Arwen hurried to Yugi and grabbed his shoulders.

"Give me the Millennium Puzzle Yugi, quickly!"

"Uh okay here you go."

Yugi handed her the puzzle. Arwen immediately began chanting some sort of Egyptian language Yugi didn't understand. She was covered in a green light and suddenly the green light entered the puzzle and it was Saya now holding it.

"Wooow." She sat down next to Yugi. "That was weird."

"What was all that?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure but I think Arwen figured out something about her past."

"Can she help the Pharaoh?" Marik asked looking at Shadi.

"She is the only one who has a chance to break Pharaoh Azul's spell."

"Then we just have to wait I guess..." Yugi muttered.

"You two better stay here." Ishizu said. "It is not safe to be alone right now."

"But it is not safe to keep the two items at the same place." Shadi said. "If Pharaoh Azul should break through our defences in any way, we must prevent him from collecting all the items."

"Alright, Saya you stay here with us and Yugi, can you stay somewhere with people who can protect you?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Tristan come on open up!" Joey screamed. "It's not really a good temperature to stay out at night!" "And I don't want anyone catching me in my pyjama too..."

After another few minutes the door opened and a sleepy Tristan stood in front of them.

"Hey guys, come on in..."

"Thank you!" Joey said sarcastically while bolting into the hallway.

"Thanks Tristan, this really means a lot." Yugi said.

"Yeah no problem, just don't wake my parents okay."

The three boys went upstairs and into Tristan's room. It wasn't as big as Yugi's and there barely fit in two more mattresses.

"Night guys..."

Tristan turned around on his own bed and immediately the room was filled with snoring.

"Here you go Yug."

Joey threw a bag with Yugi's pyjama's and clothes to the little boy which he had picked up after Yugi called him.

"Thanks."

Joey took the mattress against the door leaving Yugi the one between his and Tristans bed. A second tone of snoring filled the room. Yugi lay down after putting on his pyjama and stared at the dark ceiling, while carefully rubbing his hand over the Millennium Puzzle. Small panic attacks broke through his worries. What was going on inside the puzzle right now? Finally Yugi also closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Two hours had passed in peace when Tristan suddenly bolted up and yelled.

"Whoa...wha...going onn...Yugi...get behind me!" Joey sleepily said while grabbing Yugi by his hair and sat on the little boy.

"Joey, get off me!" "Tristan just has a nightmare that's all!"

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to wake you."

At that moment a voice came from across the corridor.

"Tristan honey, did you have one of your scary little dreams, do I need to clean again?"

Tristans head turned fire red. "N...no mom, I'm good..." He called out.

"What did your scary little dream go about honey?" Joey asked while Yugi sniggered.

"About that creep of the museum and Bakura."

"Bakura?" Two voices asked surprised.

"Yeah his Millennium Ring kept shining in my eyes so I couldn't see and when I got my vision back that creep stood right in front of me!"

"Wait, that's right!" Yugi suddenly said. "Bakura did have the Millennium Ring the day we met Saya, but how could he have it if Shadi had the remaining Items to protect?"

"Something's wrong about that..." Joey said slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

Saya turned around. The silence killed her. Never had she been alone for the last five years and now, there was no one to talk too. Arwen had turned into a big sister for her. The Millennium Bracelet glistered as she turned her wrist. A small line of moonlight shined through Mariks window. He was lying on the couch after a strong discussion that a lady should not have to sleep on a couch. Suddenly a shadow crawled over the wall across the bed. Saya sat up.

"Marik is that you?" She whispered. "Ishizu?"

There was no response. Thinking it was a hallucination she lied down and closed her eyes.

"Hello my princess..."

Her eyes jerked open and she looked into dark brown ones. Then a bright golden light filled the small room and she was gone.

Ishizu opened her eyes. She had seen the light coming from the corridor. She walked across the corridor and knocked.

"Saya is everything alright?"

Ishizu opened the door and put the light on. The bed was empty.

"Marik!" "Marik, Saya's gone!"

She ran to the living room to find it empty as well.

**Meanwhile...**

The only thing visible of Joey were his feet lying on his pillow. The rest was covered by the blanket. Tristans body was half over the bed, his head hanging above Yugi's feet, who was the only one sleeping in a normal position with the puzzle between his arms. A peaceful sound of snoring and breathing filled the small room. All the sudden that peace was disturbed by the sound of a phone going off.

"Tristan you pussy can't you just shut up with your stupid baby nightmares!" Joey screamed mad while throwing his pillow to the bed at the other end of the room.

"Hey maybe you're the one that shouldn't stress that much!" Tristan answered by throwing his pillow at his friend.

"Stop it, it's just my mobile going off!" Yugi came in between.

The two froze staring at the smaller boy.

"Oh okay, sorry Tristan." Joey said.

Yugi meanwhile took the call.

"Hello?"

"Yugi is that you?" Ishizu's voice asked.

"Yes it's me, what's going on?"

"Marik and Saya are gone, I can't find them anywhere."

"We're on our way!"


	13. Chapter 13

Arwen opened her eyes. She was standing inside the huge maze of stairs and doors inside the Millennium Puzzle. Without hesitation she cast a quick spell and a small thread of green light appeared, leading to the stairs to the left. She followed it and soon came to stand in a large, dark room.

"A...Arwen, is that you?"

She turned around and there in the corner lay Atem. Sweat ran over his face and he closed his eyes in pain.

"There you are!" "How do you feel?"

"I've been better..."

Arwen carefully put her hand against the Pharaoh's forehead but quickly pulled back as black lightning danced over her hand.

"Don't worry, it won't be long."

She closed her eyes and began to mutter some Egyptian words. Her hands were covered in green light.

"This might hurt..."

She pushed her hands against her brother's chest and immediately the black lightning danced fierce around them. Atem groaned at first but as the black lightning got more fierce he couldn't hold in his screams anymore. Finally after what seemed ages, the lightning disappeared.

"I'm sorry..." Arwen whispered.

"No, thank you, I feel better already." Atem sighed.

"Good, than I think we should return to the sides of Yugi and Saya, they'll need us."

Atem nodded. Arwen made the counter spell to leave the puzzle and return to the bracelet, leaving Atem to return to Yugi.


End file.
